


カタオモイかな (Kataomoi Ka Na) - Is it an Unrequited Love?

by kaerukyuubi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Adulthood, Alcohol Withdrawal, Drunkenness, F/F, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerukyuubi/pseuds/kaerukyuubi
Summary: Is this going to be Lisa's beautiful birthday, or Lisa's unrequited love anniversary?
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Ichigaya Arisa/Hanazono Tae (mentioned), Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran, Udagawa Tomoe/Yamabuki Saaya (mentioned)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	カタオモイかな (Kataomoi Ka Na) - Is it an Unrequited Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Lisa-nee! Uwaa, I'm so so so late~ Enjoy then :"

“It’s our journey to the top, so make sure you watch us!”

Yukina always make a grand show from their school days to the moment they are now. Now, Roselia is a top tier girls band, with thousands of fans across nation. Getting inside an agency is not bad—they’re able to make their path stronger than ever. She, accompanied with the rest of Roselia is able to keep a steady rythm towards their goal – aim for the top. Like today, the last day of their three-days one man live, they were able to allure thousands of people, again, catching them inside Roselia’s dream, helping them makes something impossible, possible.

When she look back at the rest of Roselia, she felt satisfied. Of course, this is not the end, instead this is a new power for them to move even higher. She realized, better late than never, that most of this journey were accompanied by her precious band members. Each one of them grasped a great role, something she, herself can’t do alone. 

And together with her girlfriend who support her strongly.. She knew she can’t never said thank you enough to all of them.

Recently, in her last 2 years, she is in relationship with Ran. The younger girl often wake her up to face a new challenge everyday. This is your typical rival to lovers, but Yukina can’t bother enough. She knew, if she wanted to get forward, she had to be challenged everyday. That’s why she chose Ran. Gladly the younger girl reciprocated her feelings.

With Ako and Rinko, she felt the dynamic of those two became more and more sync. Ako has grown mature, followed by Rinko who was able to open up her world even more. 

But with her string members..

.. They still meet her expectation when it came to music, so Yukina wouldn't bother them. As in relationship..

_Come on, both of you, just get together already!_

\----------------------

The live has ended successfully. They went backstage, and noticed that there are Afterglow.

“Yo, Roselia-san!” Tomoe lifts her hand. “ _Otsukare!_ ”,

“Onee-chan!” Ako rushes to Tomoe and hugs her. “Thank you for coming!”,

Ran went to Yukina, and hugs her. “It’s a great performance, Minato-san.”, “Oh, why, thank you.” Yukina stole a kiss on Ran’s cheek, “So all of Afterglow managed to get here.”,

“Yeah,” Ran looks back to the rest of them, all getting excited about the post-live celebration, as they didn’t have it in their first 2 days. “Well, we’ve been thinking, how about a bar downtown? Tomoe happened to know a place.”,

“Anywhere is fine. I’ll have to talk to the manager first, so please wait.”

As Yukina leaves, Lisa, although in the middle of conversation with Himari and Moca, peeks to Sayo’s direction. The guitarist is talking to the petite brunette, expression undreadable. _No, she is indeed, smiling right now. A milimeter smile, but i know._

Out of her consciousness, Lisa touched her own lips. _I wanted it to myself, though.._

“..-san.. Lisa-san!” Moca poked Lisa’s shoulder. 

“O-Oh!” Lisa swifts her head to Moca, “What is it~?”,

“.. is it not working? Something I suggested you to talk to her about?” Moca hummed as she saw Lisa’s expression. “I can read it on your face, Lisa-san.”,

“She’s sure something.. still hard to crack!” Himari puffed her cheeks off. Lisa laughs albeit bitterly. “I.. probably have to give up at this point, I think.”,

Himari fell silent, but Moca went on. “You sure, Lisa-san? It’s not because she is not interested in you, you know?”,

“Yeah, but what if that was the case and she is being nice to me just because we’re bandmates? It’s been 7 years of me, flirting with her, yet nothing seems to budge her.”,

“One time, when you told us that she gave a slight blush back at baking session at your house.”, “You’re amazing, Moca! You remember it all! How many years has it been..” Himari utterly shocked at how Moca able to remember other’s love life that detail.

“Uuu..” Lisa blushed when Moca said it.

True, it’s been 7 years, explicitly around 6 months after Roselia was formed. The bassist fall in love with the guitarist at one afternoon at the end of the summer. The courageus word she received when their band was on a verge of disbanding, as if Sayo pushed her back, while walking side-by-side with her. People might think that Lisa is the type of girl who would fall in love easily. Truth to be told, she isn’t. She didn’t even considering the possibility to fall in love with Sayo, a stoic girl and moreover, as if she is inside a fort that Lisa usually wouldn’t bother too much.

At the very moment she realize how warm the stoic girl is, her urge to tear off those wall is overwhelming. It is, the first time she realized it’s no longer some adoration she felt, it’s way too strong for her to hold. Since then, she tried every chance to ever feel those warmth again.

Lisa looks at her phone. _August 24th.. Yes. Tomorrow would marked my 7th years, with my unrequited love._

“Imai-san? What are you doing there?” Sayo peeked inside the changing room. “You haven’t changed your clothes!” then she looked at Lisa’s hand. “.. were you on a call?”,

“Ah? This? No, no.. I’m- Wait! Where are the others?!”,

“They are going first to the bar. I left behind.” Sayo sat back to the sofa. “Go get changed and we will catch them.”,

“O-Okay! Sorry for making you left behind..” Lisa rushed to the wardrobe and changed her clothes inside the cubic.

When Lisa finished with her clothes, Sayo is looking at her phone. “You’re done? Don’t leave anything behind.” Sayo stands and fishing for her car key inside her pocket.

“Nothing left~ Let’s go!”

\----------------------

It didn’t hit Lisa until they’re inside Sayo’s car.

 _My first time inside her car! With only both of us..!_ She inhales, _Sayo’s light minty perfume.._ She’s glad that it’s night, or else Sayo would’ve seen her reddened face.

“Imai-san, please put on your seatbelt.”, “R-Right!”,

“Hm? Something’s wrong?” Sayo pulled her own seatbelt and looking at Lisa. She went over the brunette place and lowering the seatbelt level. “Here, it shouldn’t be tight anymore.”,

For seconds, Lisa can feel Sayo’s body heat in front of her face. The sharp-looking this girl got always makes her skin crawl.

“Th-Thank you.”, “Anytime.”

Sayo opened the drawer in front of Lisa, unveiling the glasses case and wearing the glasses itself. “What? Are you wearing a glasses?”,

“You didn’t know? I thought you knew.”, “I never know! You seems looking everywhere fine?”,

“Yes, my sight is not that bad. It’s night time when I have to drive that my eyes felt dry and blurry. I got it checked few months back,” Sayo tapped the ticketing pole and the bar lifted up. She slids her car onto the road. “And turns out my right eye is having a bad sight. About -0.5, more or less.”,

“I-I see.”

The drive to the bar seems longer than expected. They got some traffic, much to Lisa’s dismay. “If I changed more quickly, we might not meet these traffic.” Lisa bitterly said.

“We never know. It’s not your fault, Imai-san.” Seeing Lisa’s fidgeting fingers, Sayo cleared her throat. “Nice performance today, by the way, Imai-san.”,

“.. Eh? Thank you! Y’know, you’re so cool with your play as well, Sayo!”,

Sayo chuckled, “Now you sound like Udagawa-san..”

Lisa, rarely heard Sayo chuckled before, fired up by the urge to hear it again. “But, you know..!” she keeps blabbering about the lives, her ulterior motives forgotten. It’s been so long that they got moments like this. Sayo listens to Lisa’s talk, giving nods or hum of acknowledgement. Sometimes she gets to give Lisa’s comments.

“..Oh, we’re here.” Sayo turns her steer and parks on vacant spot. “Whoa, this is Kaoru’s!”,

“Kaoru?” Sayo unfastens her seatbelt. “As Seta Kaoru?”,

“Yep! I heard from Saaya the other day!” Sayo hummed as she went out of her car. Lisa was about to do the same, when she realized that she hasn’t unfastened her seatbelt yet. “Geez..” Sayo opened her door.

“Is there any problem with the seatbelt?”,

Lisa forced a meek smile, while she felt burned inside. _Oh my, did she open the door for me?!_

“Um, No, nothing.”, “Here, watch your steps.” Sayo holds out her hand towards Lisa. “You’re wearing a stilettos.”

“.. Thank you, Sayo..” Lisa’s face went red uncontrollably, as she bowed a bit and takes Sayo’s hand. “Wait, how come you’re really nice tonight?”,

Sayo’s hand went rigid in Lisa’s palm, but the brunette grasped it tight. “I-I..” Sayo coughed a bit, “I thought you’re looking a bit down since the end of the live today. I don’t know, I’m just trying to make you feel better, if anything helps.”

Lisa can’t help but smile widely, “Thank you, Sayo~! Maybe I’m a bit down, but now i’m feeling this party vibes!” Sayo chuckled, “Drink all you want, Imai-san.”

\----------------------

“It’s a big chances for us to held a three consecutive days live. Thank you for doing this great with me, and together we will reach to the top!” Yukina held her glass high. “ _Kanpai._ ”,

“ _Kanpai~!_ ” with Yukina starting the toast, the party begun. Kaoru has been informed by Saaya through Tomoe that they’ll be there for post-live celebration along with Afterglow, so Kaoru decided to close the place just for them.

“I will be everyone’s bartender for today. How fleeting that I can serve you in this party, Roselia.”,

“It’s our pleasure as well, Seta-san.” Yukina lifts her glass towards Kaoru. “Get yourself a glass too, we’ll be paying.”

The party went subtly in chaos as Tomoe and Ran bantering about the best part of the live while the others get themselves comfy with the atmosphere. Saaya came moments later—with the rest of Poppin’ Party to celebrate Roselia’s live as well, instantly calming Tomoe. Rimi and Himari are fangirling in the bar corner, while looking at Kaoru, who’s apparently doing bar trick with the drink. Ako and Rinko are side-by-side, looking through each others phone, then after that Tae congratulated them and joined them. Lisa sat on the corner as well, waiting for her martini to be served. She spares a look to find Sayo. The girl is again, talking to the petite brunette, accompanied by Arisa and Kasumi. Lisa’s attention back to Kaoru who’s approaching her.

“Here it is, little kitten, Red Martini. Though, I see you’re looking at someone longingly?”,

“What?” Lisa followed Kaoru’s line of sight, and back to her. It’s the direction of Sayo. “No, no! I’m simply looking for them while waiting for your drink. Thank you! I’ll drink it~” Kaoru smiled and went back to Rimi and Himari’s side.

“Imai-san.” Lisa turns to her back to see Sayo approaches her. “May I take a seat beside you?”,

“Hey! Sure, sure~ Order something, Sayo!” Lisa pushed a menu book to Sayo. The later girl flipped it open and read it. “Kaoru-san,” the said girl turns to Sayo. “Lime cola, please.”, “Sure do, little kitten.”

“Hm? You sure? It’s a non alcoholic, y’know?”,

“I’m driving, remember?”, “Ah, Yes, yes.” Lisa face went flushed, as she drinks the martini. As Sayo’s drink arrived, Sayo asked if she can smoke. “Sure do, I’ll prepare your ashtray.”

Sayo releases her jacket and put it on the table, slightly rummaging the pockets. “You smoke?”,

“.. You didn’t know that?” Sayo put her lighter and her cigarette pack side by side. “Hm, of course you didn’t know, I guess? I never smoke in front of any of you. Maybe the only one knows is Hina.”,

“Is that so..” Lisa frowned, but when Sayo is about to ask, she is downing her drink. “Ufh! Well, I’m planning to drink much, do you happened to know any of the good things, Sayo~?”,

“Well, I’m not opposing you for drinking so much but please hold it, okay?”, “Hum~ Well, you’re watching me, so I’ll be fine~” Sayo sighed and looking back to the menu.

“You like it strong?”, “Anything’s fine~” Sayo looked at Kaoru who is bringing her the ashtray. “Seta-san, this one please.”, “Nice choice, Sayo.”

Lisa hummed, “What is it?”, “Something you would like, I guess? Do you mind if I smoke?” Lisa shook her head and Sayo lits the cigar. Lisa ran her gaze to Sayo’s figure, her lips that holding the cigarette. As she released it, no lipstick mark around it. Of course, Sayo doesn’t need make up to be stunning. The guitarist gaze become hazy, as if she had lost something. The first tug of ash on the ashtray pull Lisa back to reality. “You always smoke in your free time?”,

“No.” She sips her cola. “Only if I feel like I need it.”,

Lisa hummed, “So now you need it?”, “Uh-huh. As distraction, and somehow staying sober isn’t that satisfying.” Lisa chuckled at her answer.

“One drink, Chu-Hi Lemon.” Kaoru slides it in front of Lisa. “Enjoy, little kitten.”, “Thank you, Seta-san. Try it, Imai-san.”,

“O-Okay..” It is as if the drink is extracted from the fog, being white but still transparent. Lisa smells it, “The lemon is there! Itadakimasu!” as she sips, Sayo can hear Lisa’s squeal. “It’s refreshing! This is an alcoholic drink?”, “Yeah, Shochu based.” Sayo answered as she inhaled.

“You must’ve tried so much alcoholic drinks! Your taste is sure great!”,

“Some people find it too sour, but I’m glad you like it. Hina always ordered so many mixed drinks and I’m the one who ended up drinking them.”, “Haha! I totally can imagine it!”

For some moments, all Lisa can hear is subtle crowd behind her, and her ice cube inside the glass. She's no longer feels uneasy near Sayo at this stage, being together just the two of them surrounded by their friends. Well, it’s better than not getting any free time together, right?

“I’m ready for another!” Lisa lifts her glass. “What’s next~?”,

Sayo puts the cigarette to the ashtray and chuckling as she exhales the smoke. “Don’t drink too fast, Imai-san..”

\----------------------

As expected, Lisa is wasted at this point. She felt light-headed since the 4th glass, but keep drinking just to fascinate Sayo. It’s already her 7th, that Sayo ended up ordering glasses of water.

“Oh, Sayo-senpai, you smoke!” Kasumi suddenly stands beside Sayo. “Wah, it’s true!” Tae looked at the cigarette’s box. “Can I have one?”,

“.. You’re not smoking, Hanazono-san. I’m pretty sure Ichigaya-san would hit me if I allow you..”, “She does smoking, Hikawa-senpai.” Arisa bowed a bit and holding Tae beside her tightly. “I tried to make her stop..”,

“Is that so? The more reason you can’t have mine, Hanazono-san.”, “Arisa, you stingy!”

Sayo noticed the rest of Poppin’ Party has gathered. “Are you all leaving?”, “Yes~ Unfortunately we have band’s practice tomorrow! So Arisa said we should head back early.” Kasumi bowed a bit. “Thank you for allowing us to join tonight’s celebration! The live was amazing!”,

“Yes, thank you as well for coming by,” Sayo shakes her hand to Kasumi, Arisa, and Tae. Rimi, followed by Saaya and Tomoe too, they decided to leave.

Sayo looked at the rest of them. Ran is sober, so she must’ve bring Yukina home. Looks like Moca is leaving with Himari as well. “Saa~Yo~” Being called like that, Sayo grimaced. She is, totally drunk..

“Yes, Imai-san?”, “Y’know~ I always haad trouble with bass part.. with Avant-Garde one.. And!” She rises from the table. “I nailed it today! C’mon, praise me~”,

“Ah, well, good job, Imai-san.”, “Pat me, pat me!” Sayo’s face went rigid, but then she sighed and slowly patted Lisa’s head. The brunette’s face went beaming. “Sayo’s so kiiiind..”,

“Please, drink more water.” Sayo helped bringing the straw near Lisa’s lips. “Mm!” she nibbled it happily.

“Uh, Sayo-san.” Ran slowly approaches her. “It’s nearly midnight and I wanted to drop Minato-san by her house. I’ll take Ako and Rinko-san as well.”, “Thank you so much, Mitake-san. We’re sorry for bothering you.. I could bring Ako-san and Shirokane-san instead..”,

“NO!” Yukina can’t walk straight to Sayo’s stool, as the guitarist grimaces at the leader. She must thank Ran for being considerate, now holding her straight and all. “Take Lisa home!”, “Minato-san.. You’re too loud!” Ran scolded her.

"Let’s go, Ran!” Yukina pulled her like a kindergarten kid that forcing her mother to go to game station. “Wait..!” Sayo looked back to Lisa, who’s looking at her with her pleading eyes. _Come on, why at the time like this..!_

“You don’t want to take me home~?”, “No, no.. it’s not like that..” from Sayo’s side view, she can see Rinko and Ako slowly walking away, to outside. Sayo tried to call them to no avail. “Um, Seta-san, please, can you look after Imai-san for a bit? I’m going to talk to them!”, “You got it, Little kitten. Come, Lisa! Drink this and you can be as fleeting as me!”

Leaving Kaoru teaching Lisa how-to-be-fleeting-way, Sayo rushes outside, to Ran’s car. “Wait, Minato-san..!”, “What are you doing, Sayo?” for once, Sayo thought she had gained her senses, “You’re supposed to fuck Lisa right now!”, 

“Wha-! Minato-san!”,

Sayo’s face went red, but it’s dark so she couldn’t bother, “..I take my words back. No use talking to her right now.. Mitake-san, you sure you can take all of them by yourself?”,

“Ako has Onee-chan at home so it’s fine~ Rin-Rin will be with me, Sayo-san!”, “Oh, you’re sober enough, Udagawa-san.” The said girl nodded, and Sayo looked at Rinko who’s sleeping right now.

“Sayo, now you see my _girlfriend_ is quite bothered by us right now! AS she is nice already, go back!” Yukina pushed Sayo off the car side and rolled back the window. “What?! You should remember this, Minato-san. You got to tell her why I am mad the next time we met, Mitake-san.” Sayo can see Ran is showing her apologizing face, but can’t do anything. By that, they left.

Sayo ruffled her own hair out of frustration. _Now what?_ She silently looking back inside the bar, the brunette has lost her consciousness, lying half of her body on the table. As she went in, Kaoru is going to put her jacket to Lisa. “Oh, you’re back, Sayo.”,

“Thank you, Seta-san. Oh, let me pay.”, “Sure, I’ll give you discount.”

After Sayo done the payment, she’s looking at Lisa, now wondering how to bring her home. “If I may say, Sayo.. She is truly into you.” Sayo started to remove Lisa’s stilettos. Hearing what Kaoru said makes her let out a chuckle. “I know.”, “And she has been looking at you the whole time before you get beside her.”, “That, I also know.”

Sayo sits back to the stool. “It’s.. I don’t know, I’m not so sure myself.” Sayo sips her cola back. “.. Can I tell you something, Seta-san?”, “Sure do.”

She sighed, putting Lisa’s stilettos on the stool beside her. “I also love her. It’s.. more than liking her anymore. It’s been years, but I still had my doubt.”,

“What doubt? She is definitely reciprocate your feeling, if that’s what you’re concerning about.”,

Sayo shook her head slowly. “It’s inside me. You know that Imai-san is popular. And she is so nice to anyone. I think she also did what she did to me all this time, to everybody.”

Kaoru hummed in thoughts, “I didn’t meet Lisa often, but she is sure charming.”

“That’s why I’ve been keep my things in my pocket only.” She scoffed, “It’s been 7 years.”,

“You do.. love her, don’t you, Sayo? I suggest then you should go for it.”

Sayo only smiles, and lifting Lisa in her hands. “Can you help me open my car, Seta-san?”

\----------------------

Sayo had her car parked in front of Lisa’s apartment lobby. She looked at the girl. _She is still sleeping.. How am I supposed to open her room?_

She ended up rummaging Lisa’s bag, but not finding the key. “Her pocket..” Sayo didn’t think about it before she reached for Lisa’s pocket.

_Wait! What am I touching!? Isn’t this counted as molesting?!_

Sayo retracted back her hand, sighed heavily. She gets out from her car and opens Lisa’s side. “Imai-san?” Sayo tried to nudge Lisa’s shoulder, but nothing. Sayo was about to turn over when she saw Lisa’s face close up.

 _She is so beautiful.. The cheek must be soft.. her lips.._ Sayo shook her head, _What are those thoughts?! This must be because of Minato-san!_

Sayo lifts Lisa onto her arms again, and struggling to lock her car. She walked inside, but despite being a modest apartment, the receptionist is empty. Of course. It’s almost 12 a.m.

Sayo pressed the button to Lisa’s floor. _It’s 8th floor, right.. Her room number should be 817._ For once Sayo glad she attended Lisa’s house warming party.

After she arrived in front of the room, she sat Lisa down. “I’m truly, deeply, sorry, Imai-san.” She starts to finds Lisa’s keys, maybe card through Lisa’s jeans. Keys.. She touches Lisa’s front pockets, nothing. And the back pockets, too.

“Find it!”, “Hng..” Lisa steered, making Sayo rushed to stop herself from talking. Fortunately, she doesn’t wake up. Sayo hovers the card to the pad on the door, and opens it slightly. She lifts Lisa back to her arms.

“Her room..” She pushed it with her elbow and put her on the bed. “Fuh..” Sayo was about to straighten her back, when Lisa pulled her. “Ah! Imai-san..!”,

“Don’t go..”

Now trapped in Lisa’s embrace, Sayo can hear Lisa’s heartbeat, loud and clear. As if her heart is really beside her ear. Imai-san.. so soft.. she closed her eyes. “No.. No..” She grumbled by herself. Sayo removes Lisa’s arm from her neck, clearing her throat. “Please have a good rest, Imai-san.”,

“Saa..yo.. you’re going to leave?” Lisa rubbed her eyes while sitting. “Can you stay? It’s late..”

Sayo bites her inner cheek, contemplating what to do. Her brain told her to spit the fact that she is, indeed, brings her car and could go home safely anyway. But her heart said the otherwise. _What if something happened when she is this drunk?_

“.. Alright. I’m staying the night,” Sayo removes her jacket and folds it. “Can you remove your outer?”, “Uhm.. hm..” Lisa does it, and straight back to her bed. “You should change to something more comfy as well, Imai-san.”,

“.. That’s too.. much..”

Sayo finds her wardrobe and pull out some t-shirt and a pajama trousers. “Here, please change. I will bring water.”, “Eeh..” Lisa grumbled but starting to unbutton her jeans. The guitarist turns to her back as fast as she can and walks towards the kitchen.

“Calm down.. she needs help, Sayo. Calm down.” Sayo mumbled, as she drinks the water from the tap. She grabbed the glass nearby and filling it up. 

“Imai-san, please drink this.” Lisa sits back and Sayo helped her drink it. “Slowly, please. You’ll choke yourself.”,

Lisa stops, “I’m thirsty.” She frowned and pushes the glass a bit. “Hmph.”

For a bit, Sayo wondered if Lisa is still drunk, because she seems irritated about something. “.. I’ll be outside, so just call me if you need anything.”,

“.. Do what you like!” Lisa lifts her blanket to cover her whole body. Sayo wanted to ask but shrug it off as she walks outside the room.

_Buzz!_

Her phone lit up, showing it’s notification for the day. 

“…”

She looked back to Lisa’s bump on her bed.

 _Happy birthday, Lisa. It’s the anniversary of my feelings to you, marked it’s 7th years._ She moves towards the refrigerator, taking a can of beer, and walking outside the veranda, closing the door behind her.

She lights up her cigarette. _I’m glad I keep this everywhere.. Though, Hina would scold me every time._

Lisa, inside her cocoon, unknown by Sayo, silently crying. “Sayo.. Baka!”

\----------------------

Lisa wakes up with a slight headache, but nothing like stomachache, which is actually her utmost concern about drinking. _I’m glad Sayo forced me to take more water last night.._ She feels a sudden stings to her chest. _So.. she’s not beside me at all. This year is a no as well, huh?_

She stretches herself. “Today’s my birthday! I have to have fun!” as she yawns, she saw Sayo on the couch. “Sayo? You’re still here!”,

Sayo had her face to the couch so Lisa can’t see her face. Is she still sleeping? Lisa looked at the clock. _Ten in the morning.. Is she usually waking up late?_ “Sayo?”

Lisa touched Sayo’s shoulder and gasped. “Sayo?! Your body is so hot..” she noticed that Sayo didn’t have any covers on her body except her jacket she wore last night. She also noticed that there are some empty beer cans on the table. Four, to be exact. Some of them are full of cigarette, some even toppled over. _She smoked this much?! But I don’t smell them.._

“..Uh..” Sayo managed to sit, then grabs Lisa’s shirt. “.. Bathroom..”,

“Oh, okay, okay!” She helped Sayo stands and brings her to the bathroom. The guitarist dumped all of the alcohol she drank last night. Lisa didn’t say anything, she only rubs Sayo’s back. “Here,” Lisa grabs for a towel for Sayo, as the later wipe it to herself.

“Thank you.. Imai-san..” Lisa shakes her head.

 _She sounds so hoarse.. definitely a cold._ “Why don’t you borrow my futon or something? Sleeping at couch like that?”

Sayo didn’t answer her question. For some moments, all she can hear is Sayo’s heavy breath. She can see her gaze wavering and unfocused.

_Wait.._

What she didn’t expect is that Sayo will cry. “I’m sorry.”,

“Eh?! Why are you sorry?”, “I.. I don’t want to be sick.. I don’t know..” Sayo cracked her voice, to her embarrassment she rushed to wipe her cheek while grimacing. She felt herself pathetic, showing her crying face and being sick.. all in her crush birthday.

“.. For now, let’s move somewhere you can rest..”  
Lisa told Sayo to go to her room, but she resisted. “I can’t..”,

“Why? Come on, you need some rest in a proper room!”, “I will go home..”,

“Noo~! Please?” Sayo frowned, tried to look angry, but after hearing the brunette’s chuckle, she knows it didn’t work like she supposed to be—cold demeanor. “I will bring some cold medicine and water, so wait in my room, kay?”

Sayo feels her gaze become more blurry than it supposed to be. Everything seems spinning and she felt light. When she tried to find Lisa, it is a bad choice.

The moment she spins, everything went down with her.

She heard a loud yell from Lisa, before she succumbs to darkness.

\----------------------

Sayo can hear some people talking in some distance faraway. It didn’t annoy her, though it is enough to make her awake.

_This is.. Imai-san’s room?_

Blinking rapidly to get rid of her heavy eyelids, Sayo tried to examine her surroundings. _Yes, I’m still here.._ she sighed. _Pathetic, showing my weakness to her._

Not being able to tell her own feelings frustrates her. Every time she thought of Lisa, she felt pained. It’s already long since she discovered that it is, indeed, love she feels. Seeing how bright Lisa is, she only feels that her love became more and more unworthy for her. She knows how much Lisa tried. She gets a gist of idea that Lisa also like her back. But something has been nagging on the back of her head.

That she might not treat Lisa right.

That’s why she never tried to give Lisa much attention. She tried to keep it in level among all the Roselia members. And somehow, Lisa always give her utmost to please Sayo. Sayo knows it all. Sayo realizes it.

That only makes her build another layer of wall.

“Sayo! I’m glad you’re awake!” Lisa seems to bring a bowl of cold water and she soaked a towel in it. Tailing behind her is Yukina, and Sayo can’t help but sit straight immediately.

“.. Minato-san’s here..” Sayo grunts as she said that, her head feels like it can explode in any moment.

“Ah, um. I answered your phone before.. and she decided to get here as soon as I..”,

“Let me go home, please.” Sayo forces herself to stand. “.. ’m sorry to show you both this unsightly side of me.”,

“What are you talking about, Sayo? You’re having a high fever.” Yukina folds her arms. “You should rest more.”

Sayo looked at Yukina menacingly, frown as deep as she can, while gritting her teeth. “I don’t think I can.” She looks at Lisa’s feet, not able to meet the brunette’s face. “I’m sorry for bothering you, Imai-san. I assure you, I will be fine. And..” she sighed, tried her hardest not to faint.

“.. Happy birthday. I will.. give you my present later.”,

“Sayo..” Lisa sounds worried, but Sayo tried not to hear it.

When Sayo was about to move outside the room, Yukina holds her shoulder. “You can’t defy her kindness, Sayo. She did this on her birthday for you.”,

“Yukina, don’t put it that way-!”, “The more reason I should go.” Lisa seems a bit shocked to see Sayo that tempramental with Yukina. Sayo shrugs Yukina hard, and walks away.

“Wait.. Sayo..! Yukina, tell me what happened? Why is she that mad?”,

Yukina sighed, “It seems that I make her mad last night when I’m drunk. Mitake-san told me but.. I don’t think it will be like this.”, “You should apologize to her, y’know! It might be because you’re drunk but it still gets her, Yukina.”

Lisa strides out, chasing for Sayo. Yukina shook her head and leaning on the door frame. “But I’m doing this for both of you.”

\----------------------

Lisa managed to convince Sayo to get back to her room. Not that she already moved that much, it’s only the brunette’s living room that she managed to reach. Yukina decided to go buy some cooling patches. _What a day to be sick. I really can’t bother Imai-san more than this._

“Sayo, is there anything you wanted to eat? I will make porridge if you don’t mind?”,

“.. There is something I wanted.” Sayo closes her eyes. “Please, have fun. Please go out with others and have fun. I’m fine by myself. Sorry.. that I can’t move right now but i’ll call Hina to bring me home..”,

“.. I’ve had enough, Sayo.”

Sayo opens her eyes, to see both of the other tint of green face-to-face with her. “It’s just a birthday. We can always celebrate it later and I can always have fun. And being with you somehow fun, y’know!” Lisa immediately blushes, knowing how embarrassing those lines of words she just said. “I-I didn’t mean anything..”,

“.. So, tending me is fun?”,

“Eh?! No.. But! But!” Lisa held her hands in front of herself, trying to stop Sayo’s train of thoughts. “I’m happy.”,

“Happy..?” Lisa nods. She places the wet towel on Sayo’s forehead, almost covering her eyes. “I-Imai-san?”,

“Hear me, please?” Lisa slowly hugs Sayo’s body on the bed, letting her head falls to the girl’s chest. _Ah, i can hear her heartbeats. It’s.._ “It’s so loud, Sayo.”, “.. what are you talking about? It is supposed to, I-I’m sick afterall.” Sayo tried to reach for the towel but Lisa keeps holding her still. 

“Hahah, well..” Lisa grips Sayo tight. “Don’t leave me after this, okay?”,

“.. As far as I know, common cold has a low percentage of mortality..”,

“Don’t make it sounds scarier! Mou!” Lisa sighed, “Sayo, I.. I really like you.”

There is no response from Sayo at all, but Lisa knows Sayo heard her. Her heart is beating fast. _Is this really because of the cold? I really hope it’s not._

“If you ask for the reason.. long, long ago I barely can tell you anything that makes you appealing for me, but after 7 years.. I can tell you a book of it. And making it series about other things from the future you.”,

Sayo tapped Lisa’s arm, so the brunette moves. She tried to sit, so Lisa helps her. She removes the towel, eyes finding Lisa’s. The brunette knows well that her crush didn’t express herself by her words often, so she always pay attention to her face. Every nook and cranny of her face, showing so many expression of herself. So, when Lisa looked at Sayo’s face right now, she knows her bandmates is sad. And she didn’t have any other idea than the thought of being rejected.

“.. I..” Sayo grasps her hair in frustration, as she nibbling her own lips. “Thank you for saying it, Imai-san. It’s only fair to say now that I already know that since long enough.”,

“EH?! You knew?! So.. as I thought.. you didn’t think of it, right?” Lisa lowers her vision to both of her hands. It’s getting blurry, as she tried so hard to contains her tears.

“.. I like you as well, Imai-san. Please,” Sayo reaches for Lisa’s face, quickly wipes the first tear. “Don’t cry.”,

“You only said that to makes me feel better? Sayo, you’re too kind.” Sayo shook her head.

“I like you. I love you. But I can’t stand in that place.”

Lisa seems like she’s in a trance, but frowned. “Then what? What place?”,

“.. Me, standing beside you, being your lover.. I..” Sayo grabs the blanket, balling her fists. “I simply not worthy of you.”,

“Not worthy? Sayo, you can’t value yourself like that-!”,

“.. Seeing how bright you are,” Sayo’s thin voice cuts Lisa. “Seeing how you stand strong despite the harsh obstacle every time we had arguments inside the band, or on our own lives, you always help everybody. Being with me only brings you down. We’re not compatible.”,

“The one who can decide it is me, right, Sayo?” Lisa sounds cold, that startled Sayo. “You cannot despises yourself like that. I don’t want you to look down at yourself! I’m not perfect as well, you know! I always have my own way to solve everyone’s problem, but that also within your courage that helps me! It’s your own kindness that makes me stand stronger everytime!”

Sayo felt her lips froze, as this is the first time Lisa shout at her, moreover angry at her. Because of her own words. Someone defend for her. Someone stood with her.

“So please don’t let yourself down like that. It makes me sad to love you, the one I always adore for 7 years, see you like this. And it’s because you’re not confident with yourself? I am the one who should said it.” Lisa stands, “You’re stronger than you believe, Sayo. Please realize your own value. Look how far you’ve come.”

Sayo feels her eyes became hot, along with her lips, now trembling. “Uh..” she presses her eyes with both of her palms, trying to hold back the tears. “Hey, now you’re the one who’s crying!” Lisa comes closer, and hugs Sayo. “Yukina will be here soon, y’know.”

There is nothing but Sayo’s sobs that grew louder as the time passed by. Lisa rubs Sayo’s back, as she tried to soothe her.

“Thank you, Imai-san.” Sayo mumbles drown on Lisa’s abdomen. “It’s my.. fault for ignoring what you felt all these time. Hina gets mad at me. I should’ve known you’re like this.”,

“Me like what?”, “That you won’t push me back whatever happens.”

Lisa pushes Sayo a bit as she bends down. “I will not push you. You know that I am the one who’s chasing you right?” she cupped Sayo’s face as she talks. The teal haired girl just nodded. What Sayo didn’t expect is that Lisa kissed her.

“Imai-san?!” the kiss is short, but Sayo can’t get rid the feeling of Lisa’s lips. Delicate and soft, against her dried lips. “I-I’m sick, y’know?!”,

“Then you can just tend to me later?” Sayo averts her sight while gripping on Lisa’s shirt. “So, Sayo, come on, look at me.” The said girl relents as she looked at Lisa.

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

The look that Sayo gives, makes Lisa’s heart jump. Her slightly red face from the fever now making its way towards the guitarist ears. To Lisa’s relieve, Sayo smiled. “Yes, if you’re fine with me.”,

“Uh-huh,” Lisa shook her head. “Try again. Wrong words.”,

“What, you want me to say no?”,

“That’s not it! Don’t be so hard, please~” Lisa poked Sayo’s nose. Just to annoy the girl.

Sayo sighed, “Yes, Imai-san.” She gulps, “I.. I would love to be your girlfriend.”

Lisa smiled so brightly, that also a sight Sayo won’t forget, despite her hazy mind right now. Being affected by fever sure brings her a new vigor like a drunkard would be.

“That’s it!” Lisa kisses Sayo’s head. “That’s more like it.”

\----------------------

“Lisa, here’s some cooling patches and sports drink. Is Sayo all better now?” Yukina has come back after taking an errand by Lisa. Lisa peeked out from her room. 

“Oh, you’re here already. Yes, I think. She is sleeping, so maybe I’ll use those patch on her. Thank you, Yukina!”,

Yukina sat on the couch as Lisa went in back to her room. She really, did something harsh to Sayo. Even when she said she was drunk, Sayo wouldn’t have forgive her easily. “What’s that look? Something troubling you?”,

“.. It’s about Sayo. She’s mad at me.”, “Umh, I don’t know the details, so explain? I’ll make tea.”

After the brunette placed the tea, Yukina starts to tell her what Ran saw last night. “’From that, there is no way Hikawa-san not getting angry at you’, that’s what she said to me.” Yukina huffed. “But it’s her own fault afterall. What is that, getting closer to you all night but still talking to Hazawa-san?”,

“Wha-? You noticed that as well?!”, “Of course, Lisa. You know I’m at your side. I watched her. But then she sat beside you. And she took you home.”,

“Your plan, huh. You could get some private time with Ran but you take Rinko and Ako to their home.”,

“I’ll just bring her to my house, that’s easy if you’re girlfriends.”, “Uwaah, you’re really rubbing it at me, Yukina!” The songstress shrugs. “It needs to be done, so I’ll do whatever.”

“.. But well, it’s solved.” Lisa takes her cup, draining it.

For some moments, Yukina fell silent. “What? Solved?” Lisa nodded. “You mean.. You guys already.. Since when?” Completely unaware of it, Yukina truly shocked. “Just now?”,

“.. I confessed.” Yukina’s shocked expression didn’t change. “Then I kissed her. And she said yes.”, 

“Oh, talk about time. Finally.” Yukina frowns when she saw Lisa’s fidgeting. “What? Something else? Why aren’t you happy about it?”

“No.. Yes, I’m super happy! But what if it’s because she’s still in a fever? You know sometimes fever makes people talk something they shouldn’t have.”,

“That only means it is what she truly feel.”

Lisa looked at Yukina as if she just realized it. Then she blushed, madly across her face. “Yeah. I hope so.”

Yukina’s face went soft, “Congratulations, Lisa. And happy birthday. This actually makes a great present, right?”,

Lisa felt her heart full at that remarks. 

“..Yeah.” 

They’re about to chat a little more, when the bell rings. “Huh? I’m not expecting a guest..”,

“Probably Ako. I meet her at the convenience store.”

Lisa opened the door, “Lisa-nee! Happy Birthday!” Rinko pulled the confetti and it pops. “Wow! Thank you guys~! But please keep it down, let’s get in first.”,

“We are planning to stay late till 12 a.m. last night but Yukina-san told us to go home! Ah, you’re here, Yukina-san!” Again, Yukina just shrugged.

“Imai-san.. Please.. accept our present..”, “Ako also bring the cake!”,

“Thank you so much, guys! But keep it down, please? Sayo’s sleeping right now.”

They both looked shocked. “Lisa-nee, are you going out with Sayo-san already?” Ako said, as she flails around her arms. “Well, that’s true but that’s not the reason she’s here, actually. Come on, sit first, guys!”

Ako sits in front of the table and revealing the cake. She puts the candle. “Lisa-nee, want to make a wish now?! Ako will lit the candle!”,

“Ako-chan, let’s wait.. for Hikawa-san..”, “Aww, you’re right, Rinrin!”,

“Udagawa-san..?”

Sayo walked out of the room, right after Lisa passed the room. The brunette holds her steady. “Whoa, Sayo!”, “Ah, you bring the cake. Thank you..” Sayo coughs several times. “It’s a really bad one, Sayo.” Yukina stands to take another glass of water.

“Please get back inside, would ya?” Lisa patted her head several times.

“I want to see you blow the candles.. and hearing your thoughts about the cake.” Sayo clears her throat, this time to hide her embarrassment. “What?! Wait, did you make the cake?!”,

“Yep, Lisa-nee! She told Ako to keep the cake in case she didn’t make it in time to have a surprise!”, “And I’m as the disguise, I suppose.” Yukina hands Sayo the water and the guitarist accepts it though frowned deeply.

“Aww,, You guys are all so sweet! And why would you be late for the surprise, I wonder~?” Lisa grins at Sayo. The other girl just downed her drink.

“.. I’m bringing a present. It’s actually in the car already, but since you’re drunk last night..” Sayo sighed. “It’s good in some ways.”,

“I can.. take it, Hikawa-san.”, “Mmh. Please..” Sayo fished her pocket for car keys, and Ako decided she will follow Rinko. Sayo sat in the couch while Lisa and Yukina decided to make another porridge for Sayo. 

“Sayo~ do you want carrots in your porridge?”, “Is that really a question, Imai-san?” Lisa laughed. “Oh? Still responsive, i see!”

For some moments, it’s only the sounds of something boiling on the apartment. Then Yukina slowly went out from the kitchen, sat on the floor, facing Sayo. “Sayo.. I, Um, I’m sorry for what happened last night.”

Sayo folds her arms. “It wasn’t necessary, Minato-san.”, “I know. But you sure taking too long.”,

“I have my own pace. Though, I’m still thankful for all of your advice regarding presents.”, 

Yukina smiles albeit a bit, she knows Sayo already forgive her. “Bam!! Princess of Darkness Ako, has descended!! Here, the car keys, Sayo-san!”, “Thank you.”

Rinko stands on the hallway, holding a big teddy bear in front of her. It’s so big so all that you can see is Rinko’s feet only. “Wh-Where do I put this..?” Rinko said, being muffled by the bear.

“Here, please.”, “Oh, Rinrin, let me help!” Ako pulled Rinko towards Sayo’s side, and let the bear sit on the couch. It sits as tall as Sayo.

“It’s good choice, Sayo.” Yukina nods in agreement. “I appreciate it.”

Lisa walks out of the kitchen, when she noticed that it went dark. “Guys~?”,

“Lisa-nee!”, “Lisa.”, “Imai-san.” They all stood in the middle of the room, only the candle lit it. 

“Happy Birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~” All of them sing it, makes the room warmer. Lisa knows it’s no longer a surprise, but she still feels the warmth from the rest of Roselia members. Yukina said before, that Lisa is someone who can unite them all. Sayo also proof it, that without her, there is no Roselia. Ako pinned on her as the big senpai, so does Rinko, who she got to help. “Make a wish, Lisa.”

Lisa looked at them, and closed her eyes. “Okay~” she blows the candle, followed by their claps. “Thank you so much! Mou, this always gets me every year!”  
Rinko turned the lamp on, as the rest of them sat back around the low-table.

“Thank you for making this cake, Sayo! This looks awesome!”, “Well, I got help from Hazawa-san.”

Lisa’s eyes widened, _That’s why she had those look to Tsugumi? Aah, blame my thoughts for that! I should apologize to Tsugumi somehow._ When she looked at Yukina, the girl seems to thought the same thing.

“And.. Whoa! So big!” Lisa makes a bee line towards the big bear. “That is also Sayo-san’s idea, Lisa-nee!” Ako announces as it’s her onee-chan she’s advertising.

“Is that right, Sayo~?”

If Sayo’s face can be redder than this, she would explode. “.. It supposed to be the moment where I’m asking for you to be my girlfriend, but you beat me to it.” Sayo looked back to Lisa. “That is, if my own mind didn’t fight my intention first. I’m thankful that you voiced it first, Imai-san. Thank you for accepting me.”

Rinko gasps and Ako squeals following her words, hitting Lisa hard. The brunette successfully made her face red as her bass color, but she smiled bashfully, of course. “Thank you as well, Sayo!”

Yukina claps, “Let’s cut the cake, shall we?”

\----------------------

Sayo and Lisa are having a car date near a shore. “Sorry for the wait!” Lisa came back from the convenience store, bringing a heaps of snacks and Sayo can spot some can. 

“Did you buy some beer?”, “Um! Well, I can drink it now, but yours have to wait!” Lisa stucked her tongue out. The guitarist chuckled at that.

"Hey, Sayo, I always wondering that your car smells like mint. I don't really see any perfume.. Or is it yours?",

"Ah, well," Sayo blushed a bit. "It's probably my cigarette's smell." Sayo took out the box. "It has menthol flavor.",

"Hmm.. Seven Stars..? I've seen that back in convenience store!", "Yes, It's a famous brand, I think."

It was a slow noon, both of them decided in a hunch after a hectic day of practice. A week after the confession. Lisa watches her girlfriend, now nibbling a cigarette in her lips, she has yet to light it. 

“Sayo..” Lisa grasps Sayo’s hand, bringing it to her chest. “It’s.. um,”,

“What is it?” Sayo takes out the cigarette and looking back to Lisa. When the brunette saw it, it was full of warmth. Her girlfriend gaze made her warmer than any beer.

“.. I still can’t believe you’re my girlfriend right now.” Lisa said, lightly massaging Sayo’s palm. “I’m.. extremely happy.”

“..Me too.” Sayo hugged her, “I might not said it too often, I’m bad at words, you see.. But I love you, Lisa.” Then she kissed Lisa’s head. The brunette giggled, she felt her heart full when Sayo said that. The words she dreamt of, the warmth from her gaze, the sturdy embrace from Sayo.. Even if those things are rare, she knows it’s all hers now. 

This is, the most beautiful, precious birthday gift she ever received.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Honestly I was thinking since the time is short (I started to write this at August 21st! Omg too long) i decided not to make it long, around 2k words-ish, turns out it took longer! That to be said, this is purely self indulgence, if i may say.  
> The inspiration comes from some song, maybe you've heard of it?  
> back number - Happy Birthday and タバコ - Koresawa.. Also, Beautiful Birthday by RAS! they are three songs that i keep replaying in loop tbh 🤣  
> Aaand i didn't check it so pardon me if there is any mispelling or wrong use of grammar, english is not my first language!  
> See you in another fic! Ciao!


End file.
